Friendly Beginnings
by blueshock
Summary: A story of the Marauders through their 7 years at Hogwarts. How they became friends, to them falling in love and falling apart. See them through trust and betrayal.


**Chapter One**

An eleven year old James was sitting on the train to Hogwarts. He was really excited for his first year. He had been sitting in there alone for about ten minutes before the door opened. He looked over to see another boy about his age with sandy blonde hair, looking very shy.

"My I sit here?" he asked, pointing to the other seat.

"Sure," James said with a smile, "I'm James."

"I'm Remus," the boy said, sitting down.

There was silence for about a half hour before James got up and decided to go explore the train. As he was walking another boy bumped into him causing them both to fall down.

"Watch where you're going," the boy shouted.

"You watch it," James said, quickly standing up to look at the boy.

The boy stood up with curly black hair and grey eyes. He didn't look too happy, but walked passed James, who watched him walk away for a few seconds before continuing his walk. After exploring the entire train and getting candy from the trolley. He went back to his seat to find another boy had joined Remus. James looked at him, but noticed he must of been very shy since he was just sitting there looking at the ground.

"That is Peter," Remus said.

"Nice to meet you," James said, but Peter didn't even move.

The rest of the train ride was very silent. Soon the train stopped, and James quickly left. He heard someone say "first years this way." He followed the rest of the first years over to some boats. He waited his turn to get a boat and enjoyed the nice boat ride sitting next to a girl with red hair and green eyes. Soon they were at the school. James was really excited to be sorted. Everyone walked up the stairs, and were stopped by a woman.

"My name is Professor McGonagall," she said, looking around at all the students, "You will walk through these doors and be sorted into your houses. There is Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Please, follow me."

The students followed McGonagall into the Great Hall. She led them to the front, where there was a stool with an old hat on it. James wasn't paying attention as the hat began to talk. Though he did notice when it stopped.

"When I call your name, you will come forth, I will place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses," McGonagall said, holding a list of names.

McGonagall started going down the list. She called a few students who were sorted, soon she called up James, who got sorted into Gryffindor. He went over to the table looking very happy. Then he noticed Remus was called and also sorted into Gryffindor. James watched as some other people were called, then he saw that girl he had sat next to on the boat be called, her name was Lily Evans. He watched the hat placed on her head and the hat shout out Gryffindor. She came and sat down next to him.

"Hi my name is James," James said, with a smile.

"I'm Lily," Lily said, shacking his hand.

James gave a big smile as the saw the boy who knocked him over on the train go up. His name was Sirius Black. James thought he would of been sorted into Slytherin, but instead he got sorted into Gryffindor. James noticed not many students seemed to clap as he sat down. James didn't pay any attention to the rest of the sorting. Soon the feast began. James looked around at all the food in front of him. He started grabbing everything in site, until he noticed the disgusting look that Lily gave him.

"Very hungry," James said, looking embarrassed.

"Good excuse," Remus whispered.

James gave a small laugh, but continued to eat. Soon the feast was over and they headed to the Gryffindor common room. McGonagall had lead them to a painting of a lady. She said a word and the painting opened. Everyone walked into the common room with McGonagall.

"Girls rooms are on the left," McGonagall said, "boys are on the right. You're stuff has already been brought up. Have a good night."

McGonagall left the room. James headed up to his room. He found his room, and found his stuff next to a bed next to the door. He sat down on his bed and waited to see who else was in the room.

"Looks like we got the same room," Remus said, sitting on a bed that was one bed away from his.

"Only two more," James said.

James saw the shy Peter come into the room and quickly take the other bed next to the door. He closed his curtains and didn't make a single noise. They waited for the other boy to come into the room. He came in about five minutes later. James didn't look too happy to see it was Sirius, who took the bed next to him.

"Of course, I would get the room with you," Sirius said, "god could this school year get any worse."

"It ain't like I want to share a room with you either," James said.

"Don't worry about that," Sirius said, laying down on his bed and closing the curtains, "I'm going to have a word with that McGonagall about a room change.."

James just shook his head, before laying down. He didn't seem to have noticed that Remus had already laid down and gone to sleep. James closed the curtains and went to sleep.

The next few weeks seemed to go by just fine. McGonagall wouldn't let Sirius change rooms, but he didn't see Sirius up in the dorm room that much. He also noticed Remus was always in the hospital wing for a few days every month. Peter kept to himself and he really didn't know what he did most of the time.

It was a Friday, and lunch time. James was sitting there eating alone when Sirius sat down next to him.

"I need your help," Sirius muttered.

"With what?" James asked, not looking very interested.

"Just come with me," Sirius said, getting up and walking out of the Great Hall.

James quickly followed after him. He headed toward the dungeons. James didn't say anything as they walked up to the painting to the Slytherin common room. Sirius muttered a password and the door opened. James gave him a weird look. They went inside and the painting closed behind them.

"Why are we in this room?" James asked, folding his arms.

"A boy stole something from me," Sirius said, heading up the stairs to the boys dorm rooms.

"And you needed me to help?" James asked, looking around.

"Well no not really," Sirius said, "just thought two people would get the job done faster."

They searched all the rooms, but Sirius didn't seem to find the thing that was stolen. James didn't even know what he had been looking for, but searched anyway. They went back to the common room, Sirius pulled out his wand.

"I lied," Sirius said, waving his wand.

James heard explosions from the upstairs rooms. He could then smell something really gross. They both left the common room laughing.

"Why didn't you tell me what you were really doing?" James asked.

"Was afraid you might stop me," Sirius said through his laughing.

Their laughing died down when they heard someone yell at them. They both quickly ran off down the hall. As they ran, they knocked some books out of two peoples hands. James stopped to look at who it was to see that it was Lily and a boy he knew as Severus. Lily gave him an evil look. He quickly continued to run down the hall with Sirius. They ran all the way to the Gryffindor common room, but didn't get any further. McGonagall seemed to be waiting for them there.

"Detention," McGonagall said, looking at the both of them, "Both of you."

James and Sirius looked at each other before heading down to detention. McGonagall told them to write a roll of parchment on why it was not a good idea to do what they did. James had finished first and handed it to McGonagall.

"You will be wise, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said, "to keep the pranks at a minimum."

James just nodded his head as he headed back to the common room. As soon as he entered, Lily came up to him not looking at all happy.

"You know what you did," Lily yelled, "now the Slytherin's have to sleep in the Great Hall while the dungeons is cleared out."

"What makes you think it was my idea," James asked, looking a bit offended she blamed him.

"Oh please," Lily said, rolling her eyes before walking up to the girls dorms.

James looked around as some students actually clapped and were laughing. He just smiled and headed up to his dorm. He noticed that Remus was sitting on his bed, reading a book.

"Did you hear about the Slytherin rooms?" James asked, sitting down.

"The whole school heard about it," Remus said, not looking up from his book, "I would just be a little more careful next time you decide to pull something like that."

Soon Sirius came into the room, looking rather happy. He laid down on his bed.

"When shall we pull the next prank?" Sirius asked, looking over at James.

"Oh I have a few ideas," James said with a grin on his face.

"I better come along next time," Remus said, looking at the both of them, "you two might end up hurting yourselves and we can't have that now."

Sirius and James laughed as they laid down. James looked around to see Sirius and Remus has fallen asleep, and he knew it was going to be a good year.

The next few months, James and Sirius pulled a few more pranks, but usually they ended up in detention. Remus was sitting in the library when James and Sirius sat down next to him laughing.

"What did you two do now?" Remus asked, looking at both of them.

"Nothing," Sirius said, calming down, " just saw Snape walking down the hall with toilet paper stuck to his pants."

Remus rolled his eyes, but kept reading his book for a few more minutes before closing the book.

"Lets go for a walk outside," James suggested.

The others agreed and went outside for a walk. They had only been walking for about five minutes when they heard someone scream. They quickly ran over to the screaming to see it was Peter being chased by the 7th year Slytherin's. They quickly ran after them, but noticed the Slytherin's quickly run off. Peter was standing by the whomping willow.

"Back away slowly," Sirius whispered, but Peter seemed to be petrified with fear.

The whomping willow started winging it's branches. Sirius quickly pushed Peter to the ground, being barely missed by a branch. James went to help try to get them out of the way, but didn't seem to have any success. He was too busy trying to avoid the branches himself. Remus sat there for a few seconds, trying to think of what he should do. He quickly grabbed a stick and poked a knot in the tree, making the tree stop moving. James and Sirius looked around for a second a bit shocked.

"Well don't just sit there," Remus said.

The three of them quickly back away from the tree. Remus dropped the stick and ran over next to them. The four of them headed back to their dorm room, not saying a word until they got there.

"How did you know to do that?" Sirius asked, looking over at Remus.

"I just did alright," Remus quickly said trying to act as if was nothing.

Sirius looked over at James, who gave a small gave him a look that told him not right now. Sirius looked over at the scared Peter, who had curled up on his bed.

"Are you alright, Peter?" Sirius asked, looking a bit worried.

"Thank you," Peter whispered.

That was the only thing Peter had said. Remus had decided to go tell McGonagall what had happened. She came to the common room where James, Sirius, and Peter were waiting for her. She told Peter to go to the hospital wing to get checked out. She looked over at James and Sirius and told them they had been very lucky that they weren't hurt, and also that they had detention.

"That's not fair," Sirius whined as McGonagall left the common room, "we get detention for saving his life. Stupid Slytherin's ran him over their, and we get punished for it."

"Best to just leave it alone for now," James said with a sigh.

"We'll get them back," Sirius said with a grin, looking over at James.

James nodded his head in agreement, they would get them back one day, just not today, it was very late. The three of them headed up to the dorm room and got into their beds. Soon they were all asleep. When they woke up the next morning, they noticed Peter hadn't come back from the hospital wing. They went through the day as normally as possible, though, Peter didn't seem to be in any of their usual classes.

"Wonder if he got sent home," Remus said around lunch time.

"I think so," James said, nodding his head, "he did get scared horribly."

"Lets not worry too much about it now," Remus said, "I'm sure he will be back to school in no time."

The others nodded their heads in agreement and finished eating lunch before heading off to their next class. Remus had a different class then James and Sirius, so he went off his separate way. Sirius watched him very carefully until he was out of site.

"How do you think he knew?" Sirius asked, looking at James.

"I honestly don't know," James said, "but it was a good thing he did."

"Aren't you at all curious?" Sirius asked, looking a bit excited.

"I am," James said, looking at Sirius, "but we do it without him knowing."

"Right," Sirius said, looking around, "so what do we know about our good friend, Remus? Hmm, he is in the hospital wing alot."

James nodded his head, he had noticed that Remus was in the hospital wing a few days every month. He hadn't bothered to ask Remus about it since he just thought Remus might be clumsy and got hurt alot.

"When was the last time he was in the hospital wing?" James asked, looking at Sirius.

"Two weeks ago," Sirius said as they sat down in their classroom.

James pulled out his calender and went back two weeks. The only thing he noticed is two weeks ago was the full moon. He looked at Sirius who seemed to have had the same thought in his mind as well.

"Lets jut wait to see when he goes next," James quickly said, closing his calender book.

Sirius just nodded his head. Soon class had started and the teacher began their lesson. Sirius didn't pay much attention, he was thinking of a prank to get back at the Slytherin's for what they had did.

The next two weeks seemed to go by very fast for Sirius. He hadn't thought of any new pranks to play on the Slytherin's. He really didn't have any time to think of anything, the full moon was that night and he was very curious about his friend. He was sitting in the common room when he noticed that Remus had started to sneak out. He didn't make a single noise as he watched Remus leave the common room. He waited a few seconds before slowly getting up and following after him. He noticed that Remus was heading outside with Poppy, the lady who ran the hospital wing. He slowly followed after them and noticed them heading toward the whomping willow. He watched as Poppy touched the knot in the tree and Remus disappear out of site. Sirius hid as Poppy turned around to go back into the school. Sirius sat there, staring at the tree for awhile, before heading back inside. He ran up to the common room and into his dorm room, where James had been laying quietly.

"He went down a tunnel," Sirius said out of breath, "under the whomping willow."

"Very odd," James said, "well we won't know anything until tomorrow. So just get some sleep."

James closed his curtains. Sirius laid down on his bed, but didn't fall asleep for easily. He kept thinking of what was going to happen in the morning.

Sirius was the first one out of bed in the morning. He quickly woke James up and told him to get ready. When James was done, they both headed up to the hospital wing, where they saw Remus laying in one of the far beds. They went to walk over to them, but were stopped by Dumbledore.

"Snooping around again, Sirius," Dumbledore said with a small smile, looking down at Sirius, "what you saw last night must be kept a secret. You don't want your friend to have to leave now do you?"

James and Sirius quickly shook their heads. Dumbledore just smiled and walked out of the room. Sirius looked at James with a look that said 'how did he know?' James had no answer for that one. They quickly walked over to their friends bed. He looked at them with tired eyes.

"What are you two doing here?" Remus asked

"Just came to check on our friend," James said with a smile, "how are you feeling?"

"Okay, just tired," Remus said, looking back and forth at the both of them.

"We understand you must be very tired," Sirius said, "and promise not to tell anyone."

"You still want to be my friend?" Remus asked, looking shocked, "most people find out and run."

"Of course we want to be your friend," James said with a small laugh.

"You get better, Remus," Sirius said, looking at James, "we better go."

Remus said goodbye to his too good friends and watched as they left. Sirius looked particular happy, and looked over at James.

"We should find away to help him," Sirius said.

"How?" James asked.

"Animagus," Sirius whispered.

James thought about it for a second, then nodded his head in agreement. They would try that for their friend.

"Can I help too?" the heard someone whisper behind them.

James and Sirius turned around to see that it was Peter, who seemed to have been following them. For how long he had been following them they had no idea. Sirius nodded his head. Peter gave a small smile. The three of them walked down the hall in silence. First thing they would need to do is find a book on animagus's first.

The days went on, Sirius had found a book on how to become animagus's. They had read most of the book and knew it might take them awhile they could change into anything. This was very advanced magic they had been trying to do.

They had to put off trying for awhile, it was now Christmas break and everyone seemed to be heading home for the holidays. They all got on the train back to London.

"I don't want to go home," Sirius whined as the train started moving.

"Then why are you?" James asked, looking at Sirius, "it ain't like you have to go home."

Sirius thought about it for a minute, before running out the door to see if he still had time to jump off the train. He found out he didn't since they had left the station already. He went back to his seat and sat back down next to James, who shook his head. Sirius looked around and noticed Remus seemed to be doing school work.

"Why are you still working?" Sirius asked.

"Work has to be done," Remus said, not even looking up from his paper.

"Not til break ends," James said.

"I like to get an early start," Remus said, looking at both of them, "maybe you two should do the same."

Sirius and James looked at each other, before they started to laugh. Remus just shook his head and continued to do his work. The train ride seemed to go by very fast. Soon they were at the platform. They got off the train and looked around. Peter was the first to say goodbye. Then Remus saw his dad and said goodbye as well. James and Sirius waited for their parents. James saw his, as did Sirius. They were standing right next to each other, their dads seemed to be having an argument. Sirius and James slowly walked over to them and watched as they fell silent.

"Come on, James, "James dad said, quickly gesturing him out the door.

James waved goodbye to Sirius, who waved right back. Sirius looked at his parent, who watched the Potters with disgust. Sirius knew his parents didn't get along with a lot of people, so he didn't seem to mind at all. 'Just another Black family Christmas,' Sirius thought, not looking at all like he was going to have any fun. He couldn't wait for the break to be over and to go back to school, where he could be with his friends.


End file.
